


Sarada's Jii-chan

by SundayMoon



Series: The Smallest Clan [3]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayMoon/pseuds/SundayMoon
Summary: Kakashi loves his honorary granddaughter, especially when he wins





	

“Jiichan,” Kakashi’s eyes crinkled fondly at the nickname that made his (still firm, not old, Naruto!) chest feel unnaturally warm and fuzzy. Once, years ago when the brats had started the trend of making their children call any number of people grandparent, Kakashi had felt only a firm annoyance and the need to remind everyone that silver hair does not make him old thank-you-very-much, but from the mouth of one of his favorite tiny humans, the word was a precious gift.

“Ma, Sarada-chan. What are you doing here?” Saradas arms were crossed firmly over her chest and her foot beat a steady rhythm on the tile floor, betrayed her annoyance. Solem pitch black eyes, so like her father’s, set deep in a pubescent face sparkled with a righteous fire eerily similar to her mother’s. She truly was a perfect blend of his protegee.

“I am coming back from a mission with my team. You, however, are supposed to be in the village. Unless the date of the Chunnin exams suddenly changed?” Kakashi spared a brief thought to contemplate that he should find her temper, so very much like her mother’s, more frightening than a sweet little lamb’s. But all he could see, when she stamped her foot and narrowed her eyes, was the little girl he'd once known who screamed and raged when her favorite stuffed animal was stolen by a schoolmate--may that poor child rest in peace--and the adorably terrifying revenge she’d sought afterwards. That’s when he knew she was a little genius.

“Sarada-chan,” Kakashi implored, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck in a bid to appear mildly regretful, “I'm retired. The point of being retired is to not be in charge.”

“Jiichan,” Saradas eye twitched dangerously, “You're part of Konoha’s diplomatic envoy for important events. It looks bad if the former Hokage can't even bother to be in the damn village when we host exams.”

“Now Sarada-chan,” Kakashi began, attempting to subtly back away from his honorary grandchild, “I have full faith in Naruto’s ability to represent Kono-”

“Jiichan,” Sarada generously allowed Kakashi to inch further away, “I'm warning you because I love you. I have to report this to Naruto-sensei, and we both know who he will send to retrieve you.”

Kakashi choked at the implication, horrifying images of smashed earth and frantic pink hair flashing in his mind’s eye as she spoke, “And I don't want you to have to experience that kind of pain,” Sarada finished with a smile that promised she'd love nothing more than to witness his downfall, regardless of her words.

“Oh, Sarada-chan,” Kakashi said, turning on his heel to break into a dead run, “Just like your beautiful mother!” He called over his shoulder. He only made it a step before he tripped over a squishy object and went down with a rather undignified squeal.

Kakashi allowed himself one long, rueful moment to both berate himself for becoming complacent, and to briefly fantasize about all the ways he could maim the grinning golden-eyed boy standing above him. He was once very creative.

“You're the one who so loves teamwork,” Sarada said smugly, crouching near Kakashi’s legs to collect her teammate’s errant (devilish, evil, dead-creature-walking) snake.

“Thanks, Mitsuki,” The Sharingan user said primly, regarding Kakashi with a smirk that positively reeked Uchiha. Kakashi banged his head against the floor.

“Stop that old man. You'll give yourself a concision,” Sarada scolded. Kakashi wisely didn't point out that the swift kick she gave him caused more damage than his dramatic motion.

“A former Hokage can't even enjoy a weekend at the baths,” Kakashi mourned, unnecessarily loud. He got just the reaction he was hoping for.

“My youthful rival! Where have you gone?”

“Oh no,” Sarada said, face becoming panicked at the far too close for comfort voice.

“Oh, yes,” Kakashi said gleefully, still sprawled on the hallway floor. Mitsuki’s smile froze in place as he calmly collected his snake from Sarada’s hands and proofed out of existence.

“Get back here!” Sarada whisper-shrieked to the empty air, “What kind of teammate are you?”

“Is this a new challenge?” Gai exclaimed, finally spotting the sprawled man and the girl trying--and failing--to subtly retreat, “I too will lay in the hallway floor! I will lay for twice as long as my youthful rival!”

Sarada gave up on being subtle and darted. Unfortunately, Gai moved unnaturally fast for a man in a wheelchair.

“Sarada-chan! How lovely to see you! What a beautiful spring blossom you are, just beginning to bloom,” Kakashi could feel the glee building in his veins as Sarada’s face failed to school itself into nonchalance, “You must participate in this challenge too, in a display of youthful vigor!”

Sure, Kakashi still got dragged back to the village to participate in the schmoozing, but nothing could ever dampen the joy of the nine hour pseudo-nap he took whilst his former student’s only child suffered--painfully, embarrassingly suffered--just feet away. Ah, the simple joys afforded to a grandparent.


End file.
